


Loki One-Shots

by Rebel_Blue



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Pain, Rape, Scratching, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Blue/pseuds/Rebel_Blue
Summary: Just a bunch of Loki one shots that I made and stuff.





	1. What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend).



I walk into my room and see my love, Loki, the God of Mischief, dressed in black pants and an almost see through black t-shirt that matches his sleek black hair.  He towers over me at a height of 6”2’ that’s both secure and intimidating.    
  


There a strange feeling in the air tonight as I walk closer.  Something more intense. I look up at him questioningly and find my answer by looking into his eyes.   
  


They’re darker tonight.  Filled with an intensity I’ve never seen in him before, and for a moment I find myself scared. 

  
“Hello, my love,” he says to me with a voice that sounds like honey, but deeper and darker.    
  


He easily strides up to me with one step and looks down to me.   
  


“Hey L-Loki,” I stutter and curse myself for it.   
  


He smirks and takes his cold, slender fingers, and gently puts them under my chin.    
  


“Nervous? Why?” He chuckles, “are you intimidated by me?”   
  


I can’t help but hitch my breath.  Every move he makes, makes me freeze.   
“Why would I be nervous? Do I have a reason to be?” I try to be sly, but I fail.  I am intimidated.   
  


He traces his fingers from my chin to the back of my neck.  I get chills from the cold feel of his touch. He leans down to my ear and whispers darkly.   
  


“You should.”    
  


I stop breathing completely.  Loki’s never been like this before.  What changed?   
He swiftly pushes me against the wall of my room with one hand on my waist and another on the side of my neck.  He moves his thumb so he can feel my pulse through my neck.   
  


“You are intimidated aren’t you, dear?”    
  


My face flushes red hot.  I can’t help it, he knows all of my weaknesses.  He is the god of mischief after all.    
  


“What are you going to do Loki?” A whisper is all I can manage.  He answers my question with another dark smirk, and I can feel a pit building in my stomach.  But along with that pit, I feel desire and want. No, not want.  _ Need _ .    
  


“You know I can read your mind,” He whispers against my neck, “I know everything you want.”   
  


If it’s even possible, I get even redder.  I feel every inch of my skin turns to fire, and his body is the water to put me out.  The feel of his cold fingers against my burning skin.    
  


“What do I want t-then?” I hiss through my teeth.     
  


“Tsk-tsk, I won’t let you off that easy,” he strokes his thumb on my neck and my heartbeat quickens, “I want you to tell me.”   
  


A squeak escapes my throat, making Loki look pleased.    
  


“What do you want?” He pauses looking at my face, “my pet.”   
  


I shifted under his grip of his hand on my waist, but he gripped harder.    
  


“I want you to do what you please,” I tried curving the question so I wouldn’t have to get into details, which would make me practically fall apart.  Of course, Loki knew better.   
  


“My dear,” he chuckled, “what  _ you _ need is what  _ I _ want.” I didn’t think he would let this slide, so why should I fight it?    
  


“I-“ I tried to speak but my words didn’t come out.  Loki leaned further into me.   
  


“Speak up dear, I can’t hear you,” his eyes never leave mine, and when I try to look away, he pulls my chin towards his eyes and makes me face him.  I muster up the courage and stare him in the eyes.   
  


“I want you to touch me and kiss me.  Leave marks on me, even if anyone else sees them.”   
  


This seemed to work.  As soon as I finished, Loki made a low growling sound to let me know he was pleased.  He took the hand that was on my neck and put it on my other hip, so he had both hands on my waist.     
  


“Much better,” he growled into my neck.  He pushed his entire body onto mine and kissed onto my neck.  He started kissed down my neck and reached down to my collar bone and bit lightly.  My hands flew up and grabbed the back of his neck, attempting to pull him down closer to me.  He groaned and moved his hands from my waist down to my legs and pulled me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.    
  


“Is that better?” he growled in my ear, pushing me into the wall.   
  


“Y-yes.”   
  


“Good.”   
  


He made sure my legs were secure around his waist before moving them.  He took his hand and placed one at the small of my back and another back on my waist.  He looked into my eyes before gently putting his lips on mine. Soon enough, the gentleness turned rough and more needing and I could feel his hand gripping my side.   
  


I put my hands on his chest and gripped his shirt.  I attempted to pull his shirt up but he took his hand that was on my back and grabbed my hands in his one.  He put my hands above my head and locked them there by gripping my wrists. I knew that it would leave bruises, but I’m not complaining.     
  


I grunted with the loss of control.  Loki was completely dominating me, and part of me liked it, but part of me was scared.  Loki could feel this in me and slowed down.   
  


“Are you okay, dear?” He asked me with a tone that sounded concerned.   
  


“Yes, I’m okay,” my voice didn’t sound convincing, “I’m just nervous.”   
  


“We can stop if you don’t want this,” Loki whispered, “I don’t want to hurt you.”    
  


“No, please,” I looked at him sincerely to let him know I was sure, “keep going.”   
  


It only makes it more passionate that he asked for consent and made sure I was okay.  Another reason why I love him.   
  


He nodded at me and was at first unsure.  He starts to kiss me again, but slowly to make sure I still haven’t changed my mind.  Loki uses the hand on my back and draws circles on my back making a tingling sensation.  I arched my back, which moved my hips against his causing both of us to moan. He looked at me with a smirk and moved his hand down to my thigh.  I squirmed under his touch. I tried to move my wrists from under his hand, but he only gripped them tighter. I moved my hips against his to try to get him to loosen his grip, but all it did was make him bite into my lip.    
  


He let go of my hands just for a second to move me to the middle of the room.  He laid me on the floor and leaned over me, and put my hands above my head again.  I lifted my leg up to try to hook it around his waist to bring him closer, but he deterred my efforts and pushed my leg down.  Loki squeezed my thigh before standing and releasing my hands.   
  


He toward above me, even more from before, and bites his lip.  He looks down at me expectantly and growls.   
  


“Kneel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this has a lot of kinky stuff and includes rape. If you didn’t assume already, this is smut. If you don’t like this kind of stuff, please feel free to skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun and wanted to die while writing this. Smut with Loki usually isn’t my thing, especially rape, but it was requested by a friend.

“Dude,” Robin whined, “we have to go.”

“Correction. You have to go,” I told her back.

I didn’t feel like going to my best friend’s family reunion. I mean her family is pretty crazy. She has four sister and five brothers, and those of which are all blood related. She has three step brothers and two step sisters. She has at least 10 cousins, and even a niece and a nephew. Her one side of the family is bigger than my entire family.

“I can’t deal with them alone, Emma,” Robin continued to whine. She sounded like a child, and part of me felt sorry for her, but another part made me hated it. I sat down on my bed and Robin sat down on the floor across from me.

“I really don’t want to deal with it, Robin, your family is so overwhelming and you know my relationship with anxiety,” I sighed, “plus, your mom got back into drinking, didn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Robin pauses, “she did.”

“I’m sorry, I know you hate dealing with your family, but so do I. I just really want to stay home and read.” I picked up my book and motioned toward it.

“I know, I know.”

I stayed silent. I could tell she was a bit pissed off that I didn’t have her back, but I couldn’t go to another one of those things again. 

“I’m gonna go and get ready,” Robin got up from sitting down, and headed to my door before turning around, “love you.”

“Love you too.”

~~~~~~

I sat on my bed with my dark sweatpants and grey tank top. I turned off all of my lights besides a desk lamp by my bed and settled down to read. I was reading Pride and Prejudice, a book I’ve wanted to read for a while. 

I felt my phone buzz on my lap. It’s probably a text from Robin. 

Robin: Wish u were here

I frowned down at her text knowing that she was probably suffering. I’m a pretty shit friend. I wish I could have just been there for her, but no, I left her with her to deal with it. Maybe I co-

Just as I was about to start thinking of ways of how I could help Robin, I felt a rush of air come through my window.

I swear I shut it. 

I got up from my bed and put my book on my desk. I pushed the window closed and locked it.

“You did shut it, love.”

I whipped my head around, and it almost made me dizzy from how hard I did. A tall man stands by my bedroom door. He has long dark hair and piercing green eyes. His body fully equipped with leather and gold, complete with a black and yellow cape.

“What the hell?” I shrieked, “who are you!?” 

“Let’s just say,” the man took a step forward and I took a step back, “your best dream… and your worst nightmare.”

“How’d you get in here? What do you want?”

“Enough questions, dear,” he took two strides closer to me. I tried to step back, but my back met the wall. That made him smile, menacingly.

“You mere mortals are… hopeless.”

“What are you tal–,” he took one more stride closer to me and put his hand on my throat. 

“My name is Loki, son of Odin, and the rightful king of Asgard,” he growled, “I am a god, and if you have any sense to you… you’ll cooperate.”

My throat squeaked under his hand and my eyes widened. What was he going to do? What does he mean, “he’s a god”?

“What am I going to do?” He chuckled, “unimaginable things, dear.”

“How’d he do that?”

“I can read your mind, love,” he said, “so I know everything about you. I also know you want to keep your friend safe. Robin is it?” My eyes widened at that. 

“Ah yes, Robin,” he grinned, “she’s currently at her reunion, while my guards are hidden around her house. At the snap of my fingers, they can all be dead, just like that,” he snapped his fingers.

“But why?” I thought, his hand still gripping my throat.

“It gives you a purpose,” he paused and gripped my throat slightly harder, “to obey.”

He released my neck and let me crumble to the floor. Oh shit, I’m going to die. The man, the god, looked down at me and laughed.

“Kneel,” he growled. I was still gasping for air when he grabbed my hair. He started to take off his pants when I bolted for the door. He grabbed the back of my tank top and yanked me to the ground.

“Remember what happens when you don’t obey?” He said, reminding me of Robin, “take it off.”

He gestured to my tank top. I sat there in shock of what was happening and didn’t move. I couldn’t do it, I didn’t want to do it. Before I had a chance to think of anything else, a blue cloud enveloped around me and then disappeared, as well as my shirt. I scrambled to cover my chest, but my hands were locked to the floor. I looked down at my wrists and saw green snakes wrapped around them.

“Emma,” the mention of my name coming from his mouth scared me, “do as your told.” 

The snakes loosened on my wrists and I unwillingly knelt towards his hips. The snakes wrapped around my breasts, squeezing them and making me wince. He pulled his pants and boxers down at once, exposing his cock. 

“Go ahead dear. Suck it.” 

His bluntness threw me off and made me stumble. My hands went shakily up to his penis and wrapped around it. I started to pump my hands back and forth which made him grunt. His cock was long and cold and my one hand barely wrapping around it. He put his hands in my hair and gripped tightly, bringing my face closer to his hips. I was reluctant and tried to prolong it, but another snake crawled up my back and wrapped around my neck. 

I gave in and wrapped my lips around his tip. The sudden contact made him shiver and the snakes to get tighter. Without warning, he pushed my mouth on his enter length. I gagged immediately and thought I was going to pass out from the lack of air. My entire face went red and my eyes watered, but he forced me to pleasure him.

Two more snakes appeared and wrapped around my wrists and connected them to my ankles, making me groan from my body stretching. A blue cloud appeared around my waist and made my sweatpants disappear, leaving me in just my underwear. His hands pushed me faster on his cock and made me choke.

“Please, I can’t breathe.”

Loki sighed and released my hair, allowing me to pull off of him and breathe. The snakes also loosened their grip, but not completely. I could feel the bruises forming. 

“O-okay,” I whispered shakily.

“Good.” He pushed my lips back onto his dick and made me pump at a faster pace. I wanted to see if I could get him to moan or show any sign of weakness, so I ran my tongue along his shaft. He gritted his teeth and seethed down at me.

“I’ll allow that,” he panted.

Just as I was about to do it again, I felt something on my inner thigh. My eyes went down and I saw another snake approaching my underwear.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh yes I would, dear.”

Just then I felt my underwear move aside and the snake touch my clit. I jumped and tried to close my legs, but the snakes on my wrists and ankles opened them further. I felt the snake’s tongue flick my clit making me dig my nails into my palms. 

“Please stop.”

The only reply I was met with was his load shooting into the back of my throat. I pulled away panting, some of his seed still in my mouth. I felt the tears spill down my face hoping and I tried to squirm out from under the grip of the snakes.

“Oh no,” he grinned, “we’re not done.”

“I gave you what you want. Please release me,” I begged.

“Oh I will release you,” he bit his lip, “in more ways than one.”

I felt the snake push inside of me suddenly, making me scream. It worked it’s way inside of me, pumping in and out and a medium pace. I moaned from the sudden force of it inside me. 

“You sick… bastard,” I said in between breaths.

“I believe it’s you who is sick, love, because you’re enjoying it.” 

He released the snakes from my wrists and ankles and shoved me against the wall. The snake was still working its way inside of me, picking up it’s pace, going faster and faster. Then, it disappeared, making me hit my head against the wall from the huge loss of friction. 

“You want more?” He dug his fingers into my hips. I couldn’t admit to him how much I wanted more, but did he know? No, I had to fight this.

“What do you want from me?” I said.

“I want you to beg,” he growled, “for what you want.” 

I felt his cold, slender finger push inside of me and pump excruciatingly slow. He placed his thumb on my clit and rubbed in circles at the same pace as his finger. I wanted this to end, but I also couldn’t help but to realize how amazing he was. How well he could torment me and how he knew all of the things to send me over the edge.

“I-,” I couldn’t speak, I felt like there was a block in my throat.

“I’m listening.”

Instead of speaking it out loud, I decided to show him. I put images in my head of him fucking me mercilessly. Him moaning with me and raking his nails against my back. Me, being completely dominated.

“Do your worst,” I hissed through gritted teeth, “fuck me.”

He groaned and I could see him getting hard again. He released the snakes from me and pushed his nails into hip, put his lips by my ear.

“You’ll regret that.”

He smirked and bit down into my neck. I moaned as he pushed me onto my bed, his finger still inside me. As soon as I hit the bed, he pushed another finger inside of me and started pumping faster while rubbing my clit again. Because I had use of my hands again, one hand flew up to Loki’s long hair and pulled it, and the other wrapped around his cock. As soon as I started moving my hand, Loki pumped his fingers faster in me. He pushed his body down onto mine to get closer to my face and leaned down to my ear again.

“I want you to call me master.” I moaned at his words and his cold fingers pushing harder into me as he inserts a third one.

“Yes master,” I moaned.

“Good, my pet.” He took his fingers out of me, which made me whine. He positioned his hips at my entrance making me grip the sheets. He inserted just his tip inside of me, causing me to seeth. He was teasing me and knew what it did to me. I tried to push my hips onto him, but he held me down by pushing his hands on my hips. 

“What do we say?” He growled.

“Please fuck me,” I groaned, “master.”

He pushed his entire length into me, which was much bigger than the snake and much harder to adjust to. I screamed out threads of curses as he thrusted inside of me, not giving me any time to adjust. He took his hands off of my hips, allowing me to push them into his. 

“Shit,” I painted, “faster.” 

He fucked me faster and harder and I could feel him hitting my spot. It made me shiver and grip his hair tighter. He took his hands and put them on my breasts. He started to stroke his thumb across my nipples and pinch and tease them. I moaned Loki’s name, which was a mistake. He took his nails and ripped them into my sides while he pummeled my insides.

“What did you say?” He growled, sounding displeased.

“I-I’m sorry, master,” I stuttered, suddenly scared. He could feel my scaredness and knew I felt threatened. 

“You should be more careful,” he pinched my nipples hard. I moaned from the pain, that felt pleasurable.

Loki noticed and pulled my hair while pinching my other nipple.

“I know you like it.” 

His deep and dark voice sent shivers through me. If he kept this up, it would finish me. He pulled out of me, but only for a quick second as he flipped me over and put me on my hands and knees. He put his cock back inside of me in one swift motion.

“Give me your hands,” his voice was rough. I brought my hands back, my face pressing against the bed, and he took my wrists both in one hand. He started ramming into me at a faster and sloppier pace, letting me know he was close. 

“M-master,” my voice came out it a rough whisper.

“Yes, slave?” He groaned.

“I’m c-close,” 

“You are?” He growled, “hold it.” I gritted my teeth from holding my close release. Loki reached his hand around my waist and rubbed my clit, teasing it. 

“If you cum before me,” he rammed into me hard, “you’ll be punished.” I moaned loudly in pain and pleasure. His length filling every part inside me as he pulled my hair with his. His cock feels warm, despite his cold body. He pulled out of me quickly and started stroking his length. 

“Cum with me, pet,” he moaned as he let go of my hands and turned me over. As Loki rubbed himself, I inserted two fingers inside of myself and pumped at a fast pace. I released at the same time he did and moaned the loudest I ever have.

“Good girl,” he whispered in my ear, “your friend is safe… for now.”

“What do y-you mean?” I quivered.

“You’re mine now,” he chuckled, “and I’ll see you again, love.”

Before I could object to his words and tell him I’d never succumb to him again, he was gone. A blue cloud appeared around him and he disappeared. The only thing I could think was, what the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed if you did read it XD 
> 
> I’ll hopefully submit a new chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.
> 
> See ya~  
> -Rebel_Blue


End file.
